


So What If It's Raining

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Witches only melt in the movies. PWP
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 1





	So What If It's Raining

The light drizzle turned into a steady downpour and Willow grasped the edge of the picnic blanket and began pulling it toward her. Around them, people were scrambling back to their cars.

Tara enfolded Willow’s hand with her own, pressing the blanket back down onto the grass.

“We should…” began Willow, but Tara cut her off with a kiss.

“We’ll get wet,” she protested weakly.

“Witches… only melt… in the movies,” said Tara, kissing her way down Willow’s neck as she freed the buttons on Willow’s blouse.

“Tara! There are…” Willow glanced around. Most of the Fourth of July crowd had abandoned their places for the parking lot. “Oh.”

Tara grinned at her conspiratorially. “I was hoping this would happen.”

The rain started to fall a little harder, droplets fell on Willow’s exposed breasts and Tara leaned forward to capture them on her tongue. Willow loved the feel of Tara’s damp hair brushing against her skin, creating tiny whiplike stings with each movement.

Willow barely noticed that Tara had unzipped her jeans until she felt Tara’s fingers drifting over her panties. “I love you like this, wet all over.” Willow gave a sharp indrawn breath as Tara’s fingers teased her wet clit. She pushed down her jeans to allow the other girl greater access.

For Willow, the sensations were incredible – rain pelting every inch of her naked body except where Tara’s head rested between her legs, Tara’s tongue relentlessly teasing, bathing, sucking her wet pussy even after Willow’s fingers tightened in her hair as she rode her lover’s mouth to climax.

Tara slid up Willow’s body, reaching for her, kissing her deeply. Willow reached under her girlfriend’s skirt (she was pleased to discover that Tara had forgone panties). Her fingers slid easily into Tara’s cunt, moving in and out at first slowly, and then increasing the pace and the pressure while Tara thrust against her hand.

Willow glanced up worriedly when a flash of lightning illuminated the sky. “Keep going, damn it,” demanded Tara. Willow mentally counted in her head in time with her thrusts as she worked to bring Tara to orgasm. She’d reached ten before she heard the thunder. Another flash and her hand was moving faster, fingers curling inside, increasing the pressure and vibrations until Tara screams were drowned out by the sound of rolling thunder.

Willow withdrew her hand slowly and brought her fingers coated with Tara’s juices up to her mouth. She began to lick one finger at a time until Tara grabbed her hand, brought it to her own mouth and sucked greedily.

“You were taking too long,” Tara said, grinning. “Didn’t you notice it was raining out here?”

Together they gathered up their picnic supplies and ran hand in hand to Willow’s car.


End file.
